Oh, God of
by Katherine2701
Summary: The tale of a lost daughter, forced to flee from her homeland. Stricken with silence lest she reveal a secret that must never be told. Persecuted by an omnipotent enemy, will she ever find peace? And why is the son of Hades so concerned over her? (An OC/Nico Di Angelo pairing)


**Oh God of ...**

**Chapter 1: prologue - 3rd person**

**A/N - The Percy Jackson storyline and characters do not belong to me but respectfully to Rick Riodan apart from my oc. Also I'm having Nico be fourteen rather than eleven, since it's better to write with. That's all and I hope you'll have a super-fantastic-awesome-splendid-amazing day!**

The sun, pale golden in the pearly blue dawn sky out across the water, cast its shinning path across the water. The golden sand split the still water and the emerald hillside fading into a lush forest. The scurrying of a wild squirrel as it went on its journey to find its quarry and the plodding curious steps of a stray deer and her faun as they searched out the green shoots echoed in the mysterious meadow next to the water edge. A next of ants scuttled across the floor in unison while a spider span its delicate webs in the shadows of the leaves. Overhead, was the flutters of a deep blue and pale silver coloured moth and the strong flaps of a hawk.

Then all movement stopped.

Terrified by a its quest for nuts for the trees, while the deer and her child sprang fled from a nameless foe emerging from the right side of the meadow, the animals fled. The squirrel leaped towards the cover of the trees. The ants fell into chaos while the spider crept towards the knarled cover of the trees. The moth flew away over the sea while the hawk settled on the highest treetop in order to observe this enemy.

She ran out of the wood, and instantly met the harsh glare of the sun, though it did not faze her. Her wild and unrestrained hair flew around her causing the ebony strands to become tangled and unkept. Her eyes were a frighting shade of lime, like cat's eyes, and fearfully dartered around her in unrestrained panic. Her skin was deathly pale, while her body was thin and lean. She wore well worn leather sandles on her feet and an originally pure white Chiton that was torn and splashed with mud along with a few lesser substances. Around her waist was a belt that carried a battered and worn scabbard with a sheathed small sword about sixty-five center meters long along with a small pouch on the other side. In her right hand was a large spear, with a delicately crafted arrow head that could take off the wings off a fly with a single swipe and still not kill it. Her left hand held a concave shaped shield that was badly damaged yet still was usable Sweat gleamed on her forehead while she wildly fled from her pursuers, while the weight of her weapons greatly weighed her down.

Behind her was a really pissed off army of the underworld.

Hellhounds the size of lions, screeching furies that shredded past the canopy like raining arrows and large creatures with glowing red eyes growled as their quarry continued to flee. She abruptly turned left and jumped high over a fallen tree that blocked her path as ten arrows embedded themselves where she used to be. A large mountain of rocks were in the distance, which seemed to be her destination. Again and again she seemed to slow but once the monsters started to get uncomfortably close, she dashed off like a stubborn Giselle.

"Stop dear child, why don't you have a rest? You look positively exhausted and there's no point in running anymore. Let us talk this out and then we can both have a nice long rest from all of this cat and mouse!" one of the furies purred in a unnaturaly soft tone. The girl didn't even seem to be fazed by the words as she hardly even showed a glimmer of slowing down at all. She was close, so close to the rocky mountain now. recognising that the monsters were gaining, she gained in speed as if she was in a marathon and reaching the finishing line. Her muscles ached and her body screamed in exhaustion but still she refused to give in to the furies' implied demand to rest and allow herself to be caught.

For all her speed, eventually a hellhound managed to gain on her and quickly tried to snap at her legs, instinctively she drew the spear and slashed in order to turn it into flecks of dust that shone in the sunlight, not even breaking stride. Another hound took it's place and yet again tried to take her down, and yet again she slashed to stop it but wise to this action, before it died it broke the spear in two in order to disarm her. A violent hiss came from the girl's mouth as she flung aside the broken spear and unsheathed her sword in a desperate attempt to protect herself. She homed in on the mountain, paces away from it's base before an almighty war cry rang from her pursuers.

A silent cry escaped her as she fell, narrowly missing running herself through on her sword which had been flung about three places in front of her along with the her shield. A claw had wrapped itself around her leg like a king cobra, attached to a very out of breath harpy that snarled and attempted to bite her leg with its razor sharp teeth. Kicking out instinctively, the girl managed to score a direct hit to the Harpy's dirt splattered cheek which caused it to rear and hiss in pain. The girl used the distraction to dove towards her shield lying nearby and roll over just in time to ricochet the claws of the off the shield's face, causing the to scream in frustration. She blindly felt around for her sword, not daring to look away from the in case the monster took advantage of it. Panic streaked her face before relief set in when her fingers grasped the hilt of her sword. Just in time it seemed to fend off a swipe from the harpy by parrying the blow. She ducked as the enraged harpy countered with its other claw before using a lunging thrust to impale her sword in the harpy's chest. Her eyes darted towards the army, now appearing from the woods in a last effort to bring her down, before centering on the dying monster.

The harpy smiled slightly in a bitter grimace before snarling sinisterly at the girl. "I got ya, bitch! My friends over there are going to pick you clean and later when I come back; I'll enjoy making ya'll after life a living hell. Smell ya later kid!" the monster burst into gold dust, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and an icy chill that made the hairs on the girl's arms stand up. She started to climb frantically, taking advantage of the natural foot and hand holds cut deep into the rock at odd angles. She neared the top when an arrow impaled itself in the rock by her knee, almost touching her. The army closed in on the mountain of rocks, while the girl pulled herself up and prepared to make her last stand.

"You're surrounded demigod! You've no where to go and no one will help you now, give up and perhaps we'll be merciful!" the echoing voice of a erinyes, a goddess of vengeance, snarled with impatience as well as pain due to her ripped and torn wings that dripped blood on the ground (injuries that seemed to be inflicted by the girl in question, due to the freshness of them). The hellhounds began to climb the mountain, their claws marking the rock creating a bizzare yet irritating ring that made the girl grimace. She drew her sword readiness as she looked towards the cliff side in hopes of making a last stand.

A robin song distracted her for a few moments.

A flash of surprise lit her face before relief softened her face. She closed her eyes, listening to its mellody, as her body became at ease in her state of joy. The growls of the hellhounds as they reached the top of the mountain now were nothing to her. Opening her eyes, she smiled on the appearance of the creatures as if they were her children running to her after being parted for so long. The agony and the worry that had plagued her for days upon days lifted from her. She breathed out, purposefully, as she released her fear from herself and let in delirious joy.

Then there was silence.

And a flash of light.

With a scream.

And all was gone.


End file.
